


You're Nothing To Me

by cakie_nsfw



Series: Kinktober 2020 [19]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Choking, Hate Sex, M/M, No Aftercare, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, shuake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakie_nsfw/pseuds/cakie_nsfw
Summary: Joker takes his frustrations out on his Cognitive Goro. Day 19 of Kinktober 2020.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Cognitive Akechi Goro/Shadow Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Kinktober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946929
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	You're Nothing To Me

“Joker, you’re so rough!” the Cognitive Goro squealed as his Master pounds his cock into him, his strokes forceful and sloppy with empty consideration as he fucks Cognitive Goro into the ground. 

“Shut the fuck up!” Joker screams as he pushes Cognitive Goro’s legs further back, almost breaking them as he continued to assault the tight hole below him. He quickened his already brutal rhythm into the Cognitive Goro, loud, boorish grunts echoed throughout the room as the snap of skin slapping echoed sharply, masked by the moans that Cognitive Goro chirped while fresh hot tears rolled down his face in ecstasy. Joker burned against his walls, each pull sore against his taut entrance, each push scraped his insides as he forcefully ravaged his way deeper into Cognitive Goro, and all Cognitive Goro could do was take it. 

Joker had only one goal in his mind, to gouge the Goro below him, to make him his, feelings of dejection of the real Goro’s rejection twisting and mutating into one of utter rage. Uncaring of the Cognitive Goro’s words he instead focused heavily on ploughing Cognitive Goro’s walls into the shape of his cock, the sparks of enjoyment dulled by the rage he felt as he continued his assault, moaning only occasionally as Cognitive Goro continued to kneed his length. 

And while Cognitive Goro had to take the full onslaught of Joker’s rage he loved every second of it, each time his Master struck his most sensitive of spots he cried out in bliss as Joker rammed into him, his dulled, red eyes wide with brainless indulgence as his tongue lolled against his open mouth. He did not care for the pain he, loving how his Master treated him as nothing but an object to take out his frustrations on, his whines only spurring Joker into another fit of rage when he felt strong, rough hands around his throat. 

“Ma-” Cognitive Goro said, yet Joker swiftly silenced him with a hard, forceful press against his throat. Each choke only made him tighter, wetter, the sensations of Joker’s thrusts and scrapes amplified by both him gripping his forceful cock tight and the rush of terror he felt as his brain screamed for him to take a breath, only able to stare dumbly at Joker’s gold, dangerous eyes as he continued to fuck him. It looked like Joker was going to kill him, looking down with absolute contempt, snarling with too-white teeth as his expression darkened with the shadow that danced on his face. His heart raced, thrashing against its boney cage, echoed thumps rattled across his frame as Joker’s grip got tighter, his face scrunched behind his mask. It was too much, his cock throbbed against his stomach, he was so...

Cognitive Goro choked messily as he released all over himself. The sensation of warm only registering in his deprived mind as he felt his own elation sweep through his body. His last breaths were spent screaming in bliss as his back arched involuntarily. He was going to die. By the hands of his Master. He felt his eyes roll into his head. He felt his mind crack even more. He didn’t care, feeling honoured instead.

Then just as he was about to finally fade into unconscious did he feel the pressure around his neck release. Cognitive Goro gasped and spluttered as he felt something warm spatter his walls, his Master now gently rolling his hips into him, and Cognitive Goro found himself wrapping his legs around Joker’s body, his Master’s hands beside him as Joker loomed above. 

Neither of them spoke. Joker’s gaze now looking away from Cognitive Goro, the anger washed away from his face now held an anguished expression. A few more weakened thrusts and Joker quickly slid out of him, Cognitive Goro feeling unpleasantly empty of the cock he loved so much Joker unresponsive to his whines. He watched Joker as he stood up, slipped his trousers back on, a conflicted expression on his face as he straightened his clothes. 

Cognitive Goro opened his mouth to speak. But Joker was swift, turning on his heel and retreating out of the room they fucked in before Cognitive Goro could utter a word.

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow me on @cakie_nsfw on Twitter, where I'll be posting WIPS, NSFW threads and other projects I'm currently working on. Also please leave a kudos and a comment!


End file.
